Mike Raping Bella
by hermionegranger2126
Summary: Mike rapes Bella while she is at his house doing a science project. It is part of the story New Moon in the Twilight Saga. The story will explain everything later on.


The Sin

Bella POV

I pulled up to the curb in front of Mike's house. It was huge with arching doors and tan stucco. I locked the doors of my truck and headed to the porch with my bag of references hanging from my arm. I knocked the door three times before Mike opened it. "Hey, Bella," Mike smiled brightly as she shut the door tightly behind me. "Would you like a drink?" "Just some apple cider," I replied cheerfully. He went to the refrigerator and poured two glasses of apple cider. "Where are your parents?" I asked. "They are at work and won't be back until 10:00 at night," he answered me with enthusiasm. We headed up the stairs and walked into his room. As I sat down at his desk, I admired the spacious bedroom he had, equipped with his own computer.

We finished and printed out the science project in three hours. "Nice teamwork," I said, hi-fiving with Mike. "I've got to go now. Except…., where's the bathroom?" "It is the on the corner of the hallway at the top of the stairs," Mike informed me.

As soon as I was finished with my business, I returned to Mike's bedroom. I found him standing next to his bed, shirtless and with his jeans unbuttoned. Confused, I gathered my stuff up and turned to him, saying, "I should really leave now." He ran up to me, removed the bag from my right arm, and settled it on his desk. Before I could even blink, I was on the bed, and Mike was sitting on top of me. "GET OFF OF ME! What are you doing?" I yelled. He answered my question by kissing me passionately on the lips and rubbing his body against mine, groaning with lust. He slowly unbuttoned my top and yanked off my bra. Now, I fully understood his intentions. He was going to rape me, whether I liked it or not!

"STOP! You can't do this to me!" I screamed with the full force of my lungs. "Yes, I can. Try to stop me," Mike chuckled with evilness. "Someone help, please!" I cried out with mercy. Mike put one hand over my mouth and silenced me. "Be quiet, or I will have to gag you," he whispered with force. As soon as his hand left my mouth, I screamed even louder. He left me on the bed and went to fetch a handkerchief from a small drawer in his desk. I immediately jumped off the bed, gathered my clothes in my hands, and sprinted down the stairs. Just as I was about to reach the doorway, something tumbled onto me and pinned me down. Mike was snickering and sitting on me. "You really asked for this, Bella," Mike smirked and rubbed his nipples against my bare breasts. Then, he carried me back upstairs and tied me to a cross on the wall of his bedroom. He started pinching my nipples and cupping my breasts. As I struggled on, I only pushed myself more into the wall. He grinned evilly and started stroking me between my legs with my jeans still on.

"Leave me alone!" I bellowed with panic evident in my voice. He then tied the handkerchief securely around my mouth. Since my hands and legs were already secured by the ropes on the cross, he could go fetch two more handkerchiefs to tie around my hands and legs. Next, after he tied all the parts of my body I could use to defend myself with, he released the bonds from the cross the pinned my hands. He heaved me onto his bed and asked me, "There is no way you can prevent this from happening. There is no use to scream. I will only keep you here longer if you scream." Then, he lay on top of me with his eyes looking into mine. There was a glimmer of evilness and satisfaction in them. He covered my lips with his own and forced a response out of my tongue. I didn't respond, so he decided to just keep mating with my tongue until he was satisfied.

Right after the kisses, I began to struggle again. He smirked and started to remove my shorts. I struggled against his efforts until he pinned my arms above my head with one of his hands. He rasped, "You can't stop me from raping you. Accept it." However, I refused to. I kept wiggling, but I only ended up pushing myself further into his pillows. Using his body to pin down my body, he finished taking off my shorts and ripped off my panties. To protect myself further, I locked my legs together to prevent him from touching the vulnerable area between my legs. Mike yanked my legs apart and in a flash, he inserted two digits deep inside of me. I gasped with surprise and because of the unwelcome intrusion. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out, making me gasp fervently. Mike demanded, "Stop keeping your moans inside. Arch and moan now." Because I did not respond, he took his digits out of me. Just when I thought I was free, he spanned my belly with his hand and slowly reached my nub. He rubbed it in a circular movement, slowly at first, then faster and faster. I was driven crazy by the speed and the foreign feeling and began to moan loudly, releasing all the moans I had reined in before. He kept going faster until I arched. Using this opportunity, he thrusted in three digits, causing me to arch higher and higher.

Suddenly, he stopped and removed his jeans and boxers, exposing his erect penis! "NO! Someone save…" I screamed so loud my lungs hurt. Before I could finish my sentence, he had inserted his member in my mouth, silencing me. He smirked, "I warned you that I would something in your mouth if you kept screaming." Mike started groaning and commanded me to suck his penis. As the vile liquid came, he forced me to swallow it down. After that, he kept telling me to suck it until he was totally satisfied. Abruptly, he took his member out of my mouth and licked and bit my throat. Then, I felt his penis slide into my pussy forcefully, with a sharp pain following behind. He thrusted endlessly into my heat, hurting me. "Ouch! IT HURTS! Someone help me!" I bellowed. Mike stopped smiling and covered my mouth with his hand. He continued thrusting without a break. When he pulled his penis out of me, it gave me relief from the pain. But he immediately thrusted back in harshly. "You must have had some practice with someone else. You're irresistible," he said. Finally, he reached the end of me and let go of his liquid.

He sat back up, panting, and sucked my left breast. I tried to push his face away, but it didn't work. He kept sucking my left and right breast, back and forth. When he wasn't sucking one of my breasts, he was pinching and playing around with the nipple with his hand. Mike cupped my breasts, lifted them up, and licked the back side of them. Soon, my breasts were covered with his saliva. Then, I felt something dripping down my thighs. Mike also noticed and stared down at my legs. Blood was flowing slowly from the opening between my legs. "You were a virgin?" he stutters, surprised, a happy expression on his face. "Yes. Why are you happy about it?" I asked angrily. "It's my lucky day! You just gave your virginity to me. Let's celebrate!" he exclaimed happily.

Mike reached for one of the handkerchiefs and started rubbing my nub while cleaning off the blood. As soon as my pussy was clean, he spread my legs as far out as possible and licked my nub. I arched up almost immediately. He kept feeding on my juice like a hungry savage animal. Soon, I came and he sucked me off quickly. At last, he finished and looked up at me, his lips glistening with my juice. He leaned in and kissed me passionately, giving me a taste of myself. He continued mating his tongue with mine. He then pushed me back down on the pillows, still kissing me. One of his hands started rubbing my nipples while the other spanned my belly and reached farther down to my pussy to have it receive the attentions of his hands. All this was happening, and I was quivering from head to toe soon. Then, he shifted his lips down to suck my breasts while both of his hands reached down to work on my nub. Against my will, I began to moan and more juice leaked out from my pussy. Finally, his mouth reached my pussy once again and Mike's tongue thrusted in and out. His tongue became more frenzied. He added three more digits inside of me, sucking me off once his fingers uncovered more juice.

Abruptly, I freed myself from his grip, jumped off the bed, fetched my bag, and pulled on my clothes quickly. "I hate you, Mike! You are the most sinful and horrible person I have ever met!" I yelled severely at him. I sprinted downstairs and got out of Mike's neighborhood as swiftly as I could.


End file.
